Vertrau mir
by saule-pleureur
Summary: Krum taucht auf Hogwarts auf und etwas Schlimmes geschieht. Ob Hermine das Vertrauen in Alles und Jeden wirklich verliert? Kann Jemand ihr helfen, es wiederzufinden?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nur die Geschichte, alles andere J.K. Rowling!

**Kapitel 1:**

Harry Potter, Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley waren die besten Freunde und sie besuchten gemeinsam Hogwarts - Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei.

Viele Jahre lang hatten sie zusammen die gefährlichsten Abenteuer gemeistert und anstrengende Schuljahre hinter sich gebracht.

Und in jedem Schuljahr waren ihre Gefühle für ihn - und natürlich auch die seinen für sie - gewachsen. Harry hatte es schon längst bemerkt. Es war ja alles so offensichtlich. Aber er fragte sich, wann Ron und Hermine sich endlich zusammenraufen und miteinander ausgehen würden.

Eine Woche ihres siebten Schuljahrs in Hogwarts war nun bereits vergangen und sie hatten schon Unmengen an Hausaufgaben auf. Dies sollte ihr UTZ-Jahr werden.

Hermine lernte natürlich wie besessen und war ständig in der Bibliothek. Harry und Ron dagegen borgten sich wie jedes Jahr sämtliche ihrer Notizen.

Harry hatte über die Sommerferien wieder mit Ginny zusammengefunden. Er hatte es ohne sie einfach nicht ausgehalten und sie ohne ihn ebenso wenig. So hatten sich Ron und Hermine in den Sommerferien, die sie alle im Fuchsbau verbracht hatten, manchmal etwas merkwürdig gefühlt, wenn Harry und Ginny glücklich händchenhaltend neben ihnen hergegangen waren.

In diesen Situationen hätten sie am liebsten auch die Hand des jeweils anderen ergriffen.

Aber natürlich hatte keiner von ihnen es je getan.

Am Samstag Abend saßen Harry, Ginny, Ron und Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum und Harry und Ginny küssten sich. Ron hatte sich mittlerweile damit abgefunden, dass die beiden ein Paar waren und freute sich sogar für sie.

Er und Hermine machten Hausaufgaben, aber gerne hätte er auch andere Dinge mit ihr gemacht.

Plötzlich kratzte es am Fenster. Hermine stand auf, öffnete es und ließ eine Eule hinein, die einen Brief auf Hermines Kopf fallen ließ und das Zimmer sofort wieder verließ. Langsam kam Hermine zurück an ihren Platz und blickte auf den Brief.

„Von wem ist der?" fragte Ron misstrauisch. Auch Harry und Ginny sahen auf. „Von Viktor! Oh Wahnsinn! Er hat mir ja schon ewig nicht mehr geschrieben!" Hermines ungemeine Freude über den Brief und die Tatsache, dass eben dieser von dem Schmierfink Krum stammte, ließen Rons Blick finster werden.

Gespannt öffnete Hermine den Brief und begann zu lesen. Ihr Blick hellte sich noch weiter auf. „Er kommt hier her! Er kommt für dieses Schuljahr nach Hogwarts!" rief Hermine fröhlich. Harry und Ginny warfen Ron sofort besorgte Blick zu und dieser starrte hasserfüllt das Papier in Hermines Händen an. _Das konnte ja ein tolles Schuljahr werden_, dachten Ron und Hermine beide, mal mehr und mal weniger ironisch.

„Warum freut dich das denn so, das Vicky herkommt?" fragte Ron missmutig. „Nenn ihn nicht Vicky, Ron!"

„Wir gehen dann mal schlafen, oder Harry?" warf Ginny rasch ein, die keine Lust auf die Streitereien der beiden hatte. „Ähm... ja... wuah, bin ich aber müde..." künstelte Harry, drückte Ginny eine Gute-Nacht-Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand schnell in seinen Schlafsaal. Ginny ging daraufhin in den ihren.

Ron und Hermine schwiegen sich eine Weile an. Dann sagte Hermine: „Warum freust du dich denn nicht, dass Viktor hierher kommt?" Natürlich wusste sie, dass Ron nicht gut auf Krum zu sprechen war, aber sie wollte die Stille brechen. „Ich kann den Schleimbeutel nicht leiden." keifte Ron und blickte finster ins Feuer. „Du bist ja bloß eifersüchtig..." nuschelte Hermine, aber Ron konnte es hören. Ertappt blickte er sie an und errötete. „Bin ich nicht." log er.

Hermine wusste nicht genau, was sie darüber nun denken sollte, also konzentrierte sie sich auf ihre Hausaufgaben und ließ das Thema ruhen, genau wie Ron.

Ron und Hermine waren nun also allein...

**Freue mich sehr über Reviews! Und ich hoffe es hat euch schonmal gefallen!**

**saule-pleureur**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2:**

Ron und Hermine waren ganz allein, ganz für sich im Gemeinschaftsraum. Als Ron, wie so oft, zu Hermine hinüberspähte, bemerkte er, dass ihr Kopf auf die Lehne des Sofas gesunken war und sie tief und fest schlief.

Ron klappte sein Zauberkunstbuch zu und setzte sich ganz sanft neben sie auf das Sofa, um sie besser angucken zu können. „Hermine, schläfst du?" fragte er ganz leise. Keine Antwort. Sie schlief also wirklich.

„Du siehst aus wie ein Engel, wenn du schläfst. Und wenn du wach bist fast noch besser." flüsterte er so leise er konnte. Warum er das jetzt ausgesprochen hatte, wusste er selbst nicht. Vielleicht hatte er so das Gefühl, es ihr endlich zu gestehen, auch wenn sie schlief.

Ganz langsam beugte er sich zu ihr runter. Er war aufgeregt. Er konnte einfach nicht anders. Dann küsste er sie auf die Wange.

Hermine konnte es sich nicht länger verkneifen und musste lächeln.

Ron erschrak. Zuerst dachte er, sie hätte wahrscheinlich nur einen schönen Traum, aber dann wurde ihr Lächeln so breit und wunderschön, dass sie unmöglich noch schlafen konnte. Sofort wurde er knallrot und wollte aufstehen, als Hermine die Augen öffnete und ihn anlächelte.

Na toll, sie lachte ihn aus. Das konnte er deutlich sehen. Jetzt würde sie ihn abservieren oder auslachen oder irgendetwas gemeines tun...

Aber das tat sie nicht. Sie lächelte bloß ihr schönstes Lächeln für ihn. „Ron, ich habe nicht geschlafen." – „Ach wirklich nicht? Da wäre ich ja nie drauf gekommen..." nuschelte dieser verlegen als Antwort. „Aber ich bin wirklich sehr froh, dass du das gesagt hast." – „Warum?" Jetzt war er wirklich überrascht. Vielleicht würde sie gar nichts gemeines sagen? Würde sie vielleicht... – „Sonst hätte ich das hier wohl nie getan..."

Und sie drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Völlig geschockt machte Ron zuerst gar nichts, aber dann stieg er darauf an. Sie küssten sich noch ziemlich lange bis Hermine irgendwann darauf bestand, sie müssten noch ein wenig schlafen. Und beide fielen glücklich in ihre Betten.

**Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Bitte, schickt mir doch ein paar Reviews, würde mich total freuen! Bis zum nächsten Kapitel! Oh, das nächste Kapitel wird fies.**

**saule-pleureur**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3:**

Beim Abendessen am nächsten Tag saßen Harry, Ron und Hermine am Gryffindortisch und genossen das herrliche Abendessen. Am Mittag war Krum angekommen. Er hatte Hermine, nach Rons Ansicht, mehr als freundschaftlich umarmt und sie den ganzen Tag angestarrt. Ron machte das wahnsinnig.

Aber wenigstens saß er in der Großen Halle am Slytherintisch und nicht bei den Gryffindors.

Immer wieder trafen sich zufällig Rons und Hermines Blicke, beide erröteten und lächelten ihrem Essen zu.

Was gestern Abend passiert war, hatten beide keinesfalls vergessen. Schon den ganzen Tag hatten sie sich verlegen angeguckt und einmal ganz kurz während dem Frühstück, als niemand hingesehen hatte, hatten sie sogar Händchen gehalten.

Plötzlich kam Krum vom Slytherintisch herüberstolziert. Sofort verfinsterte sich Rons Miene, doch Hermine lächelte Krum an.

„Oh, hallo Viktor." sagte sie „Wie geht es dir?" – „Es mir geht gut, aber ich möchte ein Wort mit dir, Erminne." antwortete er. Wie Ron seinen dämlichen Akzent doch hasste... „Kann das nicht vielleicht bis nach dem Essen warten?" fragte sie enttäuscht, da sie erstens Hunger hatte und zweitens gerade mit Ron füßelte. „Nein, es muss jetzt sein. Komm mit." sagte er bestimmt. Hermine war etwas verdutzt, aber trotzdem stand sie auf, formte mit ihren Lippen ein _Bis gleich! _für Harry und Ron und zwinkerte Ron noch einmal zu.

Er blickte sie finster an, als wollte er sagen _Geh bloß nicht mit dem mit!_ Aber Hermine lächelte ihn an und folgte dann Krum aus der Halle. Sie gingen einige ausgestorbene, dunkle Korridore entlang und Hermine fragte sich schon, wo er eigentlich hinwollte, bis er schließlich eine Tür aufstieß und sie anwies, hineinzugehen.

Sie fand sich in einem leeren, dunklen Klassenzimmer wieder. Hier war es kalt. Irgendetwas schien nicht zu stimmen.

Krum schloss langsam die Tür hinter sich und kam auf sie zu. Er hatte ein merkwürdiges Lächeln auf den Lippen und in seinem Blick lag etwas, das Hermine Angst machte, aber das ließ sie sich nicht anmerken.

„Worüber wolltest du mit mir reden, Viktor?" begann Hermine „Ich war eigentlich noch nicht mit dem Abendessen fertig und würde gerne schnell in die Große Halle zurückgehen." – „Du kannst zu eine andere Zeit essen." sagte er und sein Blick wanderte an ihr hinauf und hinunter. Sein Lächeln wurde zunehmend zu einer fiesen Grimasse.

Hermine fühlte sich sehr unwohl, sie wollte schnell hier raus und nicht mehr mit Krum allein in diesem abgelegenen Klassenzimmer sein. Mit hungrigen Blicken kam ihr nun näher und legte eine Hand auf ihre Wange. „Du bist wirklich schön." sagte er leise. „Viktor, ich würde jetzt wirklich lieber gehen." sagte Hermine verzweifelt und ging hinüber zur Tür.

Ihr war das alles sehr unangenehm. Sie hatte langsam wirklich Angst. Eilig drehte sie am Türknauf. Die Tür war verschlossen. Hermine erschrak. Viktor hatte sie beide eingeschlossen? _Alohomora _dachte sie angestrengt. Wieder drehte sie den Türknauf und wieder ließ sich die Tür nicht öffnen.

Panik stieg in Hermine auf. Sie wandte sich um zu Krum, der in der Ecke des dunklen Klassenzimmers stand und sie grinsend musterte. „Hier du kommst nicht mehr raus." sagte er gelassen „Nicht bevor du hast erfüllt mir ein paar Wünsche." Dann kam er wieder auf sie zu, packte sie am Handgelenk und zerrte sie zum Pult, das in der Mitte des Raums stand.

„Viktor, lass mich los! Du tust mir weh! LASS MICH LOS!"

Krum schubste sie auf das Pult, sodass sie flach darauf lag, dann beugte er sich über sie und begann sie zu küssen. Angeekelt versuchte Hermine ihn wegzustoßen, aber er war einfach zu stark und hielt sie fest. An ihren Zauberstab kam sie auch nicht ran, der war auf den Boden gefallen. Mit aller Kraft wehrte sie sich, trat um sich, vergeblich.

Krum streifte einen Ärmel ihres Umhangs hinunter. Dann auch den anderen. Und er begann ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen.

**Wuah, Cliffhanger. Ich weiß, das ist eine ganz fiese Geschichte, aber mir kam die Idee dazu auf meinem Heimweg von der Schule und irgendwie hat es mich in den Fingern gejuckt, sie zu schreiben. Reviews wären also wirklich ganz toll. Macht's gut, Virsing!**

**saule-pleureur**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4:**

_Krum streifte einen Ärmel ihres Umhangs hinunter. Dann auch den anderen. Und er begann ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen._

Langsam machte Ron sich Sorgen. Wo hatte dieser Mistkerl von Krum Hermine bloß hingeschleppt? Und warum? Und warum waren sie noch nicht wieder da? Eben beim Essen schon hatte er etwas in Krums Blick gesehen, was ihm gar nicht gefallen hatte, als er Hermine angesehen hatte.

Das Abendessen war längst vorbei und er und Harry waren auf dem Weg zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. „Sag mal, Ron, was war eigentlich heute mit dir und Hermine los?" fragte Harry grinsend, der heute schon den ganzen Tag eine ungewöhnliche Atmosphäre zwischen Ron und Hermine wahrgenommen hatte.

„Ähm... was?" fragte Ron, der nicht zugehört hatte. „Wo hast du denn wieder deine Gedanken?" kicherte Harry. „Bei Hermine..." murmelte Ron geistesabwesend. „Oh ja, das dachte ich mir schon." meinte Harry belustigt. Ron errötete daraufhin. „Nicht so wie du denkst... ich..." – „Ach komm, lass gut sein, ich denke ich verstehe schon..." – „Nein, halt, du verstehst es nicht! Ich mache mir Sorgen um sie, weil sie noch nicht wieder da ist von ihrem Abstecher mit Krum..." – „Hm... Hermine kann doch auf sich aufpassen, denkst du nicht?"

Ron blickte zu Boden. Harry sah ihm an, wie besorgt er war. „Ich gehe sie suchen, okay?" sagte Ron schließlich. „Sie wird nicht sauer, wenn ich ihr sage, dass ich mir Sorgen gemacht habe, oder?" – „Nein, wird sie bestimmt nicht..." – „Dann sehen wir uns später im Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich kann sowieso an nichts anderes denken, wenn ich nicht weiß, wo sie ist." – „Okay, Ron, bis später."

Und so bog Ron in einen verlassenen Korridor ab, um nach Hermine zu suchen. Was er sich für Sorgen machte. Es war schrecklich. Wahrscheinlich saß sie schon längst oben im Gemeinschaftsraum, auf die Idee war er noch gar nicht gekommen. Oder sie war früh zu Bett gegangen. Aber sie hätte ihn nicht sitzen lassen. Sie hatten doch beschlossen, sich heute Abend in einem leeren Klassenzimmer zu treffen und ein bisschen zu knutschen.

Er war mittlerweile schon durch die halbe Schule gelaufen und hatte keine Spur von ihr finden können. Als er allerdings in den nächsten Korridor einbog, gefror ihm das Blut in den Adern. Er hörte Schreie. Laute Entsetzensschreie. Voller Panik waren sie und sie riefen seinen Namen.

„RON! RON! HILFE! BITTE, ICH BRAUCHE HILFE!" hörte er es aus dem Gang kommen. Es war eindeutig Hermines Stimme. Immer hätte er sie erkannt. Er rannte den Korridor entlang, stieß Türen auf und rief Hermines Namen.

Endlich gelangte er an die Tür, aus der die Schreie drangen, und wollte sie gerade aufstoßen, als er merkte, dass sie verschlossen war. Wutentbrannt hämmerte er gegen die Tür und drehte den Türknauf bis dieser fast abfiel. Mit zittrigen Händen schnappte er sich seinen Zauberstab. „ALOHOMORA!" schrie er, aber es half nicht. „HERMINE! HERMINE, BIST DU DA DRIN?" – „RON!" Ron ging ein paar Meter zurück und rannte dann mit voller Wucht gegen die Tür. Immer wieder rannte er dagegen, verzweifelt bemüht, sie aufzustoßen.

Sie wollte einfach nicht nachgeben. Hermines Schreie verstummten plötzlich. Doch das machte Ron nur noch nervöser und wütender. Noch einmal rannte er mit all seiner Kraft gegen die Tür und da – endlich – zerbarst die Tür in tausend Stückchen und Ron rannte hektisch in das Zimmer.

Er blickte sich im Zimmer um und das blanke Entsetzen machte sich in ihm breit. Wut, Hass, Zorn und alles Böse in ihm rauften sich zusammen und schwollen in seiner Brust an. Wie konnte dieses verdammte Schwein es nur wagen...

**Huiuiui, Ron ist so richtig sauer... Macht's gut und bis zum nächsten Kapitel! Ich freue mich dolle über Reviews! Virsing!**

**saule-pleureur**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5:**

Er blickte sich im Zimmer um und das blanke Entsetzen machte sich in ihm breit. Wut, Hass, Zorn und alles Böse in ihm rauften sich zusammen und schwollen in seiner Brust an. Wie konnte dieses verdammte Schwein es nur wagen...

Krum drückte mit einer Hand Hermines Hände auf den Tisch, sodass sie sich nicht gegen ihn wehren konnte und seine andere Hand war unter ihrem Rock. Ihre Bluse war offen. Krum küsste sie. Er küsste Hermine einfach so auf den Mund. Doch Ron konnte sehen, wie Hermine ihr Gesicht vor Ekel verzog.

Krum schreckte auf und sah Ron wutentbrannt an. „Verschwinde! Siehst du nicht, dass du stören?" Ron ballte die Fäuste. Wie konnte dieser widerwärtige Bastard Hermine nur anrühren?

Hermines Augen waren vor Entsetzen geweitet und sie sah Ron mit einem Blick an, der ganz deutlich sagte: _Hohl mich endlich hier raus!_

So zornig war Ron noch nie in seinem Leben gewesen. Er ging auf Krum los, riss ihn von Hermine herunter und begann auf ihn einzuschlagen. Er kochte innerlich und ließ alles an Krum aus. Er bestrafte ihn nun dafür, dass er damals mit Hermine zum Ball gegangen war und nicht Ron und dafür, dass er ihr so weh getan hatte...

Mit blutender Nase schaffte Krum es, sich von Ron loszureißen und er rannte fluchend davon. Ron wollte ihm schon nachlaufen, doch dann erinnerte er sich, mit wem er nun allein im Zimmer war und wer seine uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit und seinen Trost brauchte.

Er drehte sich zu Hermine um. Sie lag immer noch auf dem Pult und sie zitterte schrecklich. Ihre Bluse war immer noch offen und sie starrte an die Decke. Ron merkte, dass auch er plötzlich aus der Nase zu bluten begann. Aber Krum hatte ihn doch gar nicht getroffen?

„Hermine..." begann er. Hermine drehte ihren Kopf und sah ihn an. Dann weiteten sich ihre Augen vor Entsetzen und sie setzte sich auf. Sie hielt ihre Bluse zu und stand zitternd auf.

„Hermine..." sagte Ron noch einmal und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. Sie zuckte zusammen und drehte sich von ihm weg. Dann ging sie, einen großen Bogen um ihn machend, zur Tür und wollte den Raum verlassen, doch Ron packte sie am Handgelenk.

„Hermine, ist bei dir alles-" – „LASS MICH SOFORT LOS!" schrie sie panisch und riss ihr Handgelenk aus seiner Umklammerung, dann rannte sie so schnell sie konnte in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.

Ron stand völlig perplex da und fragte sich, was er dieses Mal falsch gemacht haben könnte.

Und eine Sache beunruhigte ihn besonders. Wenn er sich mit ihr stritt, sah Hermine normalerweise wütend, aber trotzdem liebevoll aus. Und dieses Mal waren ihre Augen voller angst und Panik gewesen... Er konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass sie Angst vor ihm haben könnte...

Traurig und in Gedanken versunken ging schlurfte auch er in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort wartete schon Harry auf ihn.

„Ron! Hey, was hast du mit Hermine gemacht!" rief er zornig als Ron durch das Porträtloch geklettert war. „_Ich_ habe gar nichts mit ihr gemacht..." nuschelte er als Antwort und ließ sich in einen Sessel am Feuer sinken, da er wusste, dass Harry in nicht ohne Antworten ins Bett gehen lassen würde.

„Habt ihr euch wieder gestritten?" – „Nein, Harry..." – „Warum sollte sie denn sonst so aufgelöst sein?" – „Harry! Wir haben uns nicht gestritten! Und wenn sie wütend auf mich ist, dann verstehe ich das selber nicht!" – „Hast du wieder einen dummen Spruch gelassen, der sie verletzt hat? Ron, du musst anfangen mehr nachzudenken, was du sagst..."

Ron stöhnte, schloss die Augen und versank tiefer in seinem Sessel. „Es ist nicht meine Schuld, okay? Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, ich habe alles richtig gemacht!" – „Oh, typisch... Immer kriegt Hermine die Schuld von dir in die Schuhe geschoben..." sagte Harry und starrte ins Feuer.

„Harry! Krum hat Hermine befummelt!" Stille.

„Was sagst du da?" – „Er hat sie in ein leeres Klassenzimmer geschleppt und sie geküsst und... er hätte sie fast vergewaltigt! Wäre ich ein paar Minuten später gekommen, dann wäre... zu viel passiert..." Wieder schwiegen sie beide. Nur das Knistern des Feuers war zu hören.

„Vielleicht ist sie jetzt so sauer auf dich, weil... sie gar nicht gerettet werden wollte. Vielleicht hast du die Situation falsch gedeutet und sie _wollte_ mit Krum in diesem Klassenraum sein..."

Auf die Idee war Ron noch nicht gekommen. „A-Aber... sie hat mir doch gesagt, dass... dass sie mich liebt?" Harrys Augen weiteten sich. „Das hat sie gesagt?" – „Ja... oder nein... eigentlich nicht... Sie hat mich bloß geküsst..." Nun schwieg Harry.

Er vermutete und hatte schon immer gewusst, dass Hermine und Ron ineinander verliebt waren. Warum war Hermine also so gemein zu Ron gewesen, als er sie gerettet hatte? An seine Idee, dass Hermine Krum mehr als einen Freund mögen könnte, glaubte er selber nicht.

„Versuch am besten morgen noch mal mit ihr zu reden." sagte Harry und dann stand er auf, sagte Ron gute Nacht und ging schlafen. Ron saß noch einige Zeit wach, dann döste er in seinem Sessel ein...

**¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤**

Er spürte eine Hand Haare aus seinem Gesicht streichen. Und er spürte einen warmen Atem auf seiner Wange. Er öffnete seine Augen. Er war immer noch in seinem Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum. Es war dunkel und das Feuer glühte nur noch. Der Raum war wie ausgestorben, bis auf die Person, die neben ihm kniete.

Es war Hermine. Doch als sie sah, dass er die Augen öffnete, schreckte sie zurück und stand auf. „Hermine..." sagte Ron leise. „Sie antwortete nicht, sondern begann hektisch in Richtung Schlafsaal davonzugehen.

Auch Ron stand auf und ging ihr nach. „Hermine, jetzt warte doch mal!" sagte er etwas energischer. „Bleib stehen!" sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme und drehte sich zu ihm um.

Sofort blieb Ron stehen und sie standen sich gegenüber. Einen Moment lang sahen sie sich in die Augen, dann brach Hermine in Tränen aus und rannte die Mädchenschlafsaaltreppe hinauf und verschwand. Sie ließ einen verwirrten und traurigen Ron zurück.

**¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤**

**So, es ist nicht so lang und alles, aber es geht langsam auf den Kern der Geschichte zu. Ich freue mich über Reviews. Macht's gut, Virsing!**

**saule-pleureur **


	6. Chapter 6

Es tut mir sehr Leid, wenn das noch nicht richtig rübergekommen ist, aber um Haaresbreite hätte Krum Hermine vergewaltigt und er hat ihr wehgetan und jetzt ist sie furchtbar verstört. Als kleine Erklärung für ihr Verhalten vielleicht. Jetzt, viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel!

**Kapitel 6**

_Sofort blieb Ron stehen und sie standen sich gegenüber. Einen Moment lang sahen sie sich in die Augen, dann brach Hermine in Tränen aus und rannte die Mädchenschlafsaaltreppe hinauf und verschwand. Sie ließ einen verwirrten und traurigen Ron zurück._

Am nächsten Morgen, als Ron die Große Halle fürs Frühstück betrat, war Hermine noch nicht zu sehen. Ron fragte sich, ob sie überhaupt zum Unterricht erscheinen würde. Doch sie würde doch den Unterricht wegen nichts in der Welt sausen lassen...

Er hatte große Teile der Nacht wachgelegen und nachgedacht. Gestern war zwischen ihnen noch alles gut gewesen... Und nach diesem... Vorfall war alles schrecklich gewesen. Was zum Henker hatte er denn falsch gemacht?

**¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤**

Hermine war nervös. Sie war wie immer zeitig aufgestanden und hatte sich fertig gemacht, ihre allmorgendliche Routine durchgezogen. Und nun stand sie am Fuße der Mädchenschlafsaaltreppe und hatte sich seit zehn Minuten nicht bewegt. Sie traute sich einfach nicht weiter in den Gemeinschaftsraum und in diesen Dschungel voller Menschen vorzudringen, die sie so leicht verletzen und ohne Mühe zu Boden drücken konnten, wenn sie wollten...

Schließlich kam Ginny die Treppe hinter ihr hinunter. „Morgen, Hermine, wie geht's?" Hermine antwortete nicht, sondern schenkte Ginny nur ein verzagtes Lächeln. „Hey! Stimmt was nicht?" fragte diese besorgt und musterte Hermine eindringlich.

„Ach, nein, ist... alles in Ordnung." presste sie hervor, kurz vor einem Tränenausbruch. „Okay..." sagte Ginny, die nicht sehr überzeugt klang. „Dann lass uns jetzt frühstücken gehen..."

Und sie drängte Hermine zum Porträtloch, die sich zwar sanft wehrte, aber bald nachließ, da sie wusste, dass es ja doch nichts bringen würde.

Auf dem Flur schienen nur Jungen zu sein. Von allen Seiten starrten sie Hermine lüstern an, so wie Krum sie gestern angeguckt hatte und Hermine hatte das Bedürfnis, wegzulaufen und sich irgendwo zu verstecken, wo sie sicher war, vor diesen wilden Tieren. Sie hatte Angst vor dem Tag, sie wollte keinen einzigen Jungen um sich haben...

Hermine betrat die Große Halle nur mit einem Schubs von Ginny und spürte, dass sich alle männlichen Wesen zu ihr umdrehten und sie mit ihren Blicken verschlangen...

Sie hatte Angst und ihr Herz raste...

**¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤**

Ron sah Hermine die Große Halle betreten und merkte gleich, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Hermine sah völlig verängstigt drein und sie schien kurz davor, wegzulaufen. Was war denn bloß los mit ihr?

Hermine wurde von Ginny zum Gryffindor-Tisch bugsiert und die beiden ließen sich dort nieder, allerdings weit weg von den übrigen Schülern. Ginny hatte schon auf Ron und Harry zugesteuert, aber Hermine hatte sich so schnell wie möglich woanders hingesetzt.

Das deprimierte Ron nur noch mehr. Heute Abend würde er mit Hermine reden. Sie musste ihm einfach zuhören. Immerhin hatten sie sich doch neulich geküsst und er vermisste das jetzt schon...

Nach dem Frühstück zog Harry Ron mit sich um Hermine einzuholen, die überstürzt zur ersten Stunde aufgebrochen war, doch sie war nicht mehr zu sehen und erst im Klassenraum war sie wieder da. Sie wechselten an diesem Tag beide kein einziges Wort mit ihr. Auch Rons Plan, abends mit ihr zu reden, wurde vereitelt, den sie war schlicht und ergreifend unauffindbar.

Krum hatte keiner von ihnen den ganzen Tag über gesehen.

**¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤**

Jungs sind doch einfach alle gleich. Sie wollen bloß ihre körperlichen Bedürfnisse stillen und denken dabei überhaupt nicht an die Menschen, die sie damit verletzen. Krum war eine Bestie, er hatte sie schrecklich zerrissen... von innen...

Wenn sie daran dachte, dass sie zwei davon ihre besten Freunde nannte und schon so viele Stunden allein mit ihnen in geschlossenen Räumen verbracht hatte. Und dass sie einen von ihnen freiwillig geküsst hatte. Wie sie bei diesem Gedanken lächelte und Schmetterlinge im Bauch bekam, merkte sie selber nicht. Sie hatte ihn bestimmt gar nicht freiwillig geküsst... Sicher hatte er sie mit einem Zauberspruch belegt, damit er es nicht so mühsam wie Krum machen musste...

Hermine saß an ihrem Lieblingsplatz in der Bibliothek, dem einzigen Ort, an dem sie sich im Moment wirklich sicher fühlte und hegte diese Gedanken. Sie saß dort den ganzen Tag und achte nach und sie kehrte erst spät in den Schlafsaal zurück.

**¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤**

Es ging zwei Wochen so. Ron versuchte Hermine zu erwischen und mit ihr zu reden, denn er vermisste sie. Doch irgendwie schaffte sie es immer, ihm zu entwischen und auch Harry hatte ewig nicht mehr mit ihr geredet.

Eines Abends kam Hermine mal wieder spät aus der Bibliothek zurück und der Gemeinschaftsraum war wie ausgestorben. Sie blickte sich um. Da war dieses Sofa... auf dem sie neulich mit Ron gesessen und geknutscht hatte... Sie ging zu dem Sofa und setzte sich darauf. Und wahrscheinlich saß sie dort zu lange, denn sie schlief ein.

**¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤**

Ron konnte nicht schlafen. Wie schon so oft konnte er einfach nicht einschlafen. Er dachte über so vieles nach und der Mond schien hell in den Schlafsaal. Sein Bett, seine Umgebung, Nevilles Geschnarche, alles ging ihm auf die Nerven! Er stand auf und ging hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Überrascht bemerkte er, dass Hermine zusammengerollt auf einem Sofa lag und schlief.

**¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤**

**Ich bin selber irgendwie sehr sehr skeptisch diesem Kapitel gegenüber... Ich wusste nämlich überhaupt nicht, wie ich das, was ich rüberbringen wollte, schreiben sollte. Ich hoffe, es hat einigermaßen geklappt... Reviewt doch, wenn ihr Lust habt! Macht's gut, Virsing!**

**saule-pleureur **


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7**

_Überrascht bemerkte er, dass Hermine zusammengerollt auf einem Sofa lag und schlief._

Langsam und so leise er konnte ging er zu ihr hinüber. Er wollte sie nicht wecken. Sie sah wunderbar aus...

Er kniete sich neben das Sofa und beobachtete sie eine Weile beim Schlafen. Ihr Atem ging langsam und ruhig. Doch plötzlich zuckte sie zusammen und begann etwas zu murmeln.

„Nein... nein, lass... ich will nicht..." Sie begann sich zu winden und zu zucken und dann schrie sie: „RON, hilf mir!" Beunruhigt versuchte Ron sie aufzuwecken. Was träumte sie denn da für schreckliche Sachen? Er beugte sich über sie und begann sie zu schütteln. „Hermine!" rief er. „Wach auf!"

**¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤**

Sie hörte jemanden ihren Namen rufen und schrak aus ihrem Albtraum hoch. Sie setzte sich auf und landete sofort in Rons Armen. Er hatte sie wachgerüttelt. Er hatte sie schon wieder vor Krum gerettet. Zum zweiten Mal... Weinend legte sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und er hielt sie fest.

Beide genossen es. „Sshhh, Hermine, es ist alles gut. Ich bin ja da..." flüsterte Ron beruhigend. Doch urplötzlich wurde ihr klar, dass sie ganz allein mit einem Jungen in einem Raum war und sie wahrscheinlich niemand hören würde, wenn sie schrie.

Sie schubste Ron von sich und wischte sich die Tränen weg. „Fass mich nicht an. Und guck mich am besten auch nie wieder an." sagte sie forsch zu ihm und stand auf. Sie wollte hinüber zur Mädchenschlafsaaltreppe gehen, doch Ron packte sie am Handgelenk.

„Hermine, dieses Mal entkommst du mir nicht!" sagte Ron etwas wütend und festigte den Griff um ihr Handgelenk. Sie würde jetzt mit ihm reden! Er hatte genug davon, ihr den ganzen Tag hinterherzulaufen und zu versuchen sie zum Reden zu kriegen. Er war in sie verliebt und wie er dachte, sie auch in ihn. Jetzt würde sie ihm endlich mal Rede und Antwort stehen müssen!

Doch Hermine hatte diesen Satz natürlich völlig falsch verstanden. Sie hatte es doch gewusst. Auch Ron hatte nichts anderes im Kopf als ihren Körper. Panik stieg in ihr auf. Er war stark. Stärker als sie und er hatte ihr Handgelenk fest im Griff.

**¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤**

Plötzlich sah Ron die Angst in ihren Augen. Sie schien panisch zu werden. Er wollte sie an sich ziehen und sie in den Arm nehmen, doch das schien sie nur noch mehr zu verängstigen. „Weg! LASS MICH SOFORT LOS, DU MISTKERL!" schrie sie und Ron ließ sofort von ihr ab. Das schien Hermine zu verwirren.

**¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤**

Er hatte sie auf ihren Befehl hin losgelassen. Das hatte Krum nicht getan... Hatte sie sich doch getäuscht? Nein, er versuchte nur, sie um den Finger zu wickeln. Er wusste ja, dass sie in ihn verliebt war und das nutzte er jetzt aus. Dieser fiese Mistkerl...

Wieder brach sie in Tränen aus. Und dieses Mal machte Ron keine Anstalten, sie in den Arm zu nehmen oder sie sonst wie zu berühren. Wahrscheinlich hatte er jetzt Angst, sie wieder zum Schreien zu bringen und die Gryffindors aufzuwecken.

„Hermine, bitte, ich will doch nur mit dir reden!"

_Na klar, reden..._

„Seit Wochen verhältst du dich so abweisend mir und auch allen anderen gegenüber. Ich weiß, dir ist etwas schreckliches passiert, aber es ist doch vorbei. Warum verschließt du dich so vor mir?"

_Lag da etwa Trauer in seiner Stimme?_

„Ich dachte eigentlich, dass du auch so in mich verliebt bist, wie ich... in dich..."

_Oh Gott, er meinte es Ernst. Sie hatte ihn wirklich verletzt._

„Vertraust du mir denn nicht mehr?"

„Ich vertraue niemandem mehr."

Und damit verließ sie endgültig den Gemeinschaftsraum und ging in den Schlafsaal. Dort brach sie wieder weinend auf ihr Bett zusammen und schlief kaum, wie die letzten zwei Wochen.

Ron hingegen rollte sich auf einem gewissen Sofa zusammen und schlief diese Nacht noch weniger als sie.

**¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤**

Unglücklich wachten sie beide am nächsten Morgen auf und redeten wie die letzten Woche kein Wort miteinander. Weitere Tage vergingen und Ron gab sich nicht mehr die Mühe, mit Hermine zu reden. Traurig versuchte er sie zu vergessen. Wenn sie nicht wollte, dann eben nicht.

Und Hermine dachte viel an Ron. Vielleicht konnte sie ihm doch vertrauen. Er hatte immer auf sie aufgepasst, er hatte ihr nie etwas getan. Er hatte sofort losgelassen, als sie es ihm gesagt hatte. Warum vertraute sie ihm nicht einfach? Es waren doch nicht alle Menschen so gemein wie Krum.

Beim Gedanken an Krum lief ihr ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Widerlich war er. Dass sie das nicht schon früher erkannt hatte. Und Ron hatte sie immer vor dem Kerl gewarnt. Warum hatte sie nicht auf ihn gehört? Merkwürdigerweise war Krum nirgends zu sehen. Seit drei Wochen hatte sie nichts mehr von ihm gehört.

Was würde passieren, wenn sie ihm wiedersehen würde? Was würde er machen?

**¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤**

Es war Samstag und Hermine war früh aufgestanden und in die Bibliothek gegangen. Bis mittags saß sie dort in ein Buch vertieft, doch als sie einmal aufblickte, sah sie plötzlich ein Augenpaar hinter einer Rehe Büchern verschwinden. Sie fühlte sich beobachtet. Wer war da?

„Wer ist da?" fragte sie mit zittriger Stimme und stand auf. Es war niemand in der Bibliothek außer ihr und der Person hinter den Büchern. Selbst Madame Pince war weg. Ängstlich ging sie um das Bücherregal herum und sah – Krum.

„Erminne." sagte er. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war hart und kein schmieriges Grinsen lag auf seinem Gesicht. Hermine stand da wie eingefroren. Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen, solche Angst hatte sie. „Du wirst niemandem was sagen! Verstanden?" flüsterte Krum. „Keiner Menschenseele, sonst tue ich dir Schlimmeres an, als letztes Mal."

Und mit diesen Worten marschierte er davon. Versteinert stand Hermine da und dann begann sie leise zu weinen.

Wie oft sie in den letzten Wochen geweint hatte. Und nur einer konnte es gut machen. Doch dem einen vertraute sie nicht mehr. Oder?

**Ach, ist schon wieder vorbei. Bald geht's weiter! Macht's gut, bis dann, Virsing!**

**saule-pleureur**


	8. Chapter 8

Wow, diese Geschichte ist so verworren xD Aber es geht trotzdem weiter! Bitteschön...

**Kapitel 8**

_Und mit diesen Worten marschierte er davon. Versteinert stand Hermine da und dann begann sie leise zu weinen._

_Wie oft sie in den letzten Wochen geweint hatte. Und nur einer konnte es gut machen. Doch dem einen vertraute sie nicht mehr. Oder?_

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Tage vergingen und Hermine fühlte sich elend. Sie durfte es niemandem sagen, auf keinen Fall! Es wusste ja auch niemand... Doch! Ron wusste es! Was sollte sie machen? Wenn Ron etwas erzählte, was würde Krum dann mit ihr machen? Sie musste mit Ron reden und ihm sagen, dass er kein Wort darüber verlieren durfte, sonst...

Es war Freitag. Draußen regnete es und nur im Gemeinschaftsraum war es wirklich warm und gemütlich. Hermine saß in ihrem Lieblingssessel und las. Zum ersten Mal seit Wochen saß sie dort, zwischen all den Leuten. Sie hatte sich lange nicht getraut in Gesellschaft zu sein, wenn es nicht sein musste. Das Abendessen war gerade vorbei und im Gemeinschaftsraum war es noch ruhig und leer. Plötzlich schwang das Porträtloch auf und Harry und Ron kamen hindurchgeklettert. Harry bemerkte Hermine und hob seine Hand zum Gruß, und obwohl Ron keine Reaktion zeigte, ahnte sie, dass er sie wohl auch bemerkt hatte. Sie reagierte nicht auf Harry, sondern wandte ihren Blick wieder ihrem Buch zu.

Etwas beleidigt wandte sich Harry zu Ron. „Sie war lange nicht mehr hier unten, oder?" sagte er und ließ sich an einen Tisch sinken, um seine Hausaufgaben auszupacken. „Wer..." fragte Ron mit einem leicht säuerlichen Unterton. „Das weißt du, Ron." antwortete Harry. „Willst du nicht noch mal versuchen, mit ihr zu reden?" – „Rede du doch mit ihr..." – „Ist sie in _mich_ verliebt?"

Ron hob den Kopf und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Ist sie?" Er wirkte gekränkt. „Natürlich nicht!" sagte Harry und rollte über Rons Blödheit seine Augen. Erleichtert, aber immer noch missmutig lehnte sich Ron auf seinem Stuhl zurück. „Sie will nicht mit mir reden, hab ich doch oft genug versucht." seufzte er dann und man konnte die Enttäuschung und Trauer in seiner Stimme förmlich hören.

„Vermisst du sie?" fragte Harry. Eigentlich war es gar nicht seine Art so etwas zu fragen, dachte Ron, aber er nickte. „Und wie. Es tut mir weh, dass sie mich so meidet..." Beinahe mitleidig sah Harry ihn an. „Ich vermisse sie aber auch... Bin sogar schon viel schlechter in der Schule geworden." Beide blickten zu Hermine hinüber, die schnell wieder in ihr Buch starrte, weil sie kurz zuvor noch versucht hatte, Rons Lippen zu lesen.

Sie würde heute Abend schnell mit ihm reden und dann ins Bett gehen. Sie musste ja nur ganz kurz mit ihm reden und dann könnte sie sofort gehen... Ja, sie könnte sofort gehen... Aber sie musste warten, bis der Gemeinschaftsraum ganz leer war, damit sie offen sprechen konnte.

Es wurde später, sie las weiter und Harry und Ron machten weiterhin Hausaufgaben. Es wurde leerer... Und leerer... Und irgendwann waren sie tatsächlich die einzigen, die noch wach waren. Man hörte nur das Knistern des Feuers und das Kritzeln von Harrys Feder. Dann packte er seine Sachen in seine Tasche und stand auf. „Ich geh schlafen, Ron, kommst du auch?" sagte er. „Ja, ich komme." Und er stand auf.

„Ron..." kam eine sehr leise Stimme aus einem roten Sessel am Kamin. „Ich möchte noch kurz mit dir reden..." sagte Hermine. „Ron schluckte. Endlich wollte sie reden, na endlich... „Okay, ich gehe schon in den Schlafsaal." sagte Harry und ging.

„Redest du also endlich mal mit mir, ja?" sagte Ron kalt. Sie konnte sehen, wie verletzt er war und konnte die Enttäuschung hören, die in seiner Stimme lag. Es versetzte ihr einen Stich im Herzen. „Ja..." sagte sie. „Aber nur kurz. Ich wollte dich um etwas bitten." Ron seufzte schwer. „Und was?" fragte er.

„Du musst die Klappe halten." sagte sie und sie schien den Tränen nahe. „Du darfst _auf keinen Fall_ was sagen..."

Wovon redete sie denn? Durfte niemand erfahren, dass sie einander geküsst hatten? War er ihr peinlich? „Was meinst du?" fragte er, doch er hatte nicht so enttäuscht klingen wollen.

Sie sah ihn nicht an und hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Sie schien hibbelig, bereit, jeden Moment wegzulaufen. „Sag niemandem, was- Kr- mir angetan hat. Halt deine Klappe darüber." – „Sonst _was_?" sagte er angriffslustig. „Sonst redest du nicht mehr mit mir? Oh, na das kriegst du auch so ganz gut hin!" Er war wütend. Wie kam sie darauf, dass er solche Geschichten einfach so in der Schule herumposaunen würde?

„Sonst tut er mir was Schlimmeres an..."

Stille. Ron starrte sie mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Sie stand nur da, sah ihn nicht an und weinte leise vor sich hin. Wut kochte in ihm auf. Aber er war nicht wütend auf Hermine, sondern auf Krum, diesen miesen Verräter, Widerling, Perversen!

„Hat er dir gedroht?" tobte er. „Hat er dir wieder was getan? Ich bring ihn um! ICH BRING IHN UM!" Er war rot im Gesicht. Wie konnte dieser verdammte Krum es nur wagen, Hermine dermaßen zuzusetzen. Er wollte schon aus dem Porträtloch stürmen, um Krum möglichst viele Schmerzen zu bereiten, doch in diesem Moment brach Hermine zusammen und kauerte schluchzend am Boden.

„Er hat - gesagt, das nächste Mal macht - er was - Schlimmeres!" schluchzte sie, dann sprach sie nicht mehr.

„Es wird kein nächstes Mal geben, Hermine. Er wird dich nie wieder anrühren. Das verspreche ich dir." sprach Ron mit fester Stimme und kniete sich vor Hermine nieder. „Darf ich dich in den Arm nehmen, oder rennst du dann wieder weg?" sagte er dann und errötete.

Sie starrte ihn einen Moment lang an, dann warf sie ihre Arme um ihn und stürzte ihn vollends zu Boden. So lagen sie eng umschlungen auf dem warmen Boden des Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraumes und Ron hielt die schluchzende Hermine fest in seinen Armen.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Ron war nicht wie Krum. Er war völlig anders, als er. Ron war vertrauenswürdig, ihr bester Freund, vielleicht mehr. Er würde ihr niemals etwas antun. Und Krum würde ihr auch niemals etwas antun, wenn Ron auf sie aufpasste. Ron hatte sie gefragt, ob er sie umarmen durfte. Krum hatte nicht gefragt, er hatte einfach gemacht, was er wollte, aber Ron achtete auf ihre Gefühle, sie war ihm nicht so egal, wie Krum.

Sie liebte ihn. Und er liebte sie.

Diese Gedanken jagten einander in ihrem Kopf, als sie mit Ron auf dem Boden lag. Sie wollte ihn nicht mehr loslassen. Nie wieder wollte sie ihn gehen lassen.

Erst jetzt merkte sie, wie sehr sie ihn die letzten Wochen vermisst hatte.

Ron strich mit seiner sanften Hand über ihr Haar und machte „Sshh... Ist schon gut..." und sie schluchzte weiter in seine Arme.

„Hermine, dieser Kerl wird dir nie wieder auch nur ein Härchen krümmen, darum kümmere ich mich schon."

„Danke." Antwortete ein leises Stimmchen, dass irgendwo unter seinen Armen hervorkam. „Danke, Ron, du bist das Beste, was mir passieren konnte." Rons Herz verpasste einen Schlag und fing dann an zu rasen. Er errötete. „Das kann ich auch von dir sagen." sagte er dann und sie sah etwas scheu zu ihm auf.

Einen Moment lang sahen sie sich nur an und dann küsste Hermine ihn.

**Danke vielmals fürs Lesen, dieses Mal hat es leider etwas länger gedauert mit dem updaten. Aber hier ist es und ich hoffe, dass es euch gefällt. Mir persönlich gefällt nur so die zweite Hälfte. Aber egal, reviewt doch bitte!**

**Macht's gut, Virsing!**

**saule-pleureur**


	9. Chapter 9

Und es geht auch_schon_ weiter...

**Kapitel 9:**

_Einen Moment lang sahen sie sich nur an und dann küsste Hermine ihn._

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Es war ein langer und keineswegs zaghafter Kuss. Hermine wusste genau, dass etwas völlig anderes war, als Krum zu küssen, denn Ron liebte sie, das wusste sie. Ihn zu küssen war das Schönste auf der Welt. Vorsichtig richtete sich Ron auf, nahm sie auf den Arm und trug sie zu einem Sofa vor dem Kamin, sie immer noch küssend.

Hermine löste sich von ihm. „Was machst du?" fragte sie. Sie hatte das Zittern ihrer Stimme einfach nicht unterdrücken können. „Auf dem Boden war es nicht sehr bequem, da dachte ich..." – „Oh, okay..."

Jetzt hatte sie die Stimmung verdorben und peinlich schweigend sahen sie sich an. Anscheinend hatte Ron jetzt Angst, sie erschreckt zu haben, doch alles was Hermine wollte, war, ihn wieder im Arm zu haben. Also zog sie ihn zu sich hinunter, küsste ihn und drückte ihn fest an sich.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Am nächsten Morgen kam Harry verschlafen hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Zu seiner großen Verwunderung hatte Ron heute morgen nicht in seinem Bett gelegen. Er stand doch sonst nicht so früh auf?

Und dann sah er, wo Ron war. Er lag schlafend auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin, seine Arme um die Hüften von – Hermine. Überrascht ging Harry zu ihnen hinüber. Was würden die beiden wohl sagen, wenn er sie jetzt weckte? Das ganze Haus Gryffindor musste sie bereits so gesehen haben, denn es war schon spät fürs Frühstück. Aber es hatte wohl keiner Lust gehabt, die beiden zu wecken, damit auch ja ALLE sie sehen würden...

Er beschloss sie zu wecken.

„Hey, Ron, aufwachen, Frühstück, Schule." Sagte Harry leise und tippte ihm auf die Schulter. Ron seufzte und vergrub sein Gesicht in Hermines Haaren. Anscheinend hatte er überhaupt keine Lust aufzustehen. „Ron." Sagte Harry nun lauter. „Wach auf!"

Langsam öffnete Ron die Augen, hob den Kopf und sah Harry an. Dann wurden seine Augen plötzlich groß. „Chrm... Äh..." machte er, sah kurz hinab auf Hermine, die in seinen Armen immer noch schlief und guckte dann wieder Harry an. Ein breites Grinsen trat auf sein Gesicht. „Morgen, Harry!" sagte er. Auch Harry begann zu grinsen und hob seine Hand für eine High-Five. Ron schlug ein und Hermine erwachte.

Es dauerte einen Moment bis sie realisierte, wo sie war und vor allem mit wem, doch dann fiel es ihr siedend heiß wieder ein. Sie sah kurz zu Ron, dann zu Harry, dann begann sie zu grinsen, sagte „Morgen, ihr zwei." und verschwand schnell und mit federnden Schritten in den Mädchenschlafsaal.

Ron war von dieser Reaktion zwar etwas verdutzt, aber das änderte nichts an seinem derzeitigen Glück. Harry setzte sich neben ihn.

„Aaalso..." sagte er und klopfte Ron auf die Schulter, der sich hingesetzt hatte. „Was habt ihr bloß noch so spät hier unten getrieben?" fragte er mit einem ironischen, wissenden Lächeln.

Ron wurde knallrot, konnte sich aber einen Seufzer nicht verkneifen.

„Seid ihr jetzt zusammen?" fragte Harry jetzt ernsthafter. Etwas erschrocken sah Ron ihn an. „Ich weiß es nicht." sagte er dann. „Darüber haben wir noch nicht geredet." Sofort fiel sein Gesicht in sich zusammen. Sie waren gar nicht zusammen...

„Hey..." sagte Harry tröstend. „Lass den Kopf nicht hängen, frag sie nachher und die Sache ist gebongt." – „Na gut..." antwortete Ron, klag aber nicht ganz überzeugt.

Wenn er sie nach dieser Nacht nicht haben konnte, würde es ihn umbringen. Er brauchte sie, mehr als alles andere.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Beim Frühstück saßen sich Hermine und Ron gegenüber und Harry neben Ron. Es war ihr erster Tag seit langem, an dem sie mal wieder richtig gute Laune hatte. Einmal streifte ihr Bein Rons unterm Tisch und ein Schaudern durchlief sie. Sie guckte Ron an, er guckte zurück und beide wurden rot. Harry rollte während des Essens bloß mit den Augen und unterhielt sich mit Ginny. Einmal flüsterte er Ron mit einem schelmischen Grinsen etwas ins Ohr und Ron wurde knallrot und boxte ihm in die Seite. Zu gerne hätte sie jetzt seine Gedanken gelesen.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Der Tag verging warm und sonnig und wo sie auch hinkamen wurden Ron und Hermine von Pfiffen, Zwinkern, Gekicher und Klapsen auf den Rücken verfolgt. Die ganze Schule schien zu wissen, dass sie die Nacht eng umschlungen auf dem Sofa im Gemeinschaftsraum verbracht hatten. Als sie durch einen besonders vollen Korridor mit noch mehr Gestarre als vorher kamen, ergriff Hermine unüberlegt, aber sicher, Rons Hand und sie durchquerten den Korridor unter großen Augen, händchenhaltend.

Es war ein tolles Gefühl, Hermine an seiner Hand zu haben. Er fühlte sich wahnsinnig gut, als wäre er der Herrscher des Universums. Die waren alles eifersüchtig – auf IHN! Er hatte das Mädchen, er war der Held. Doch war er schwer enttäuscht, als er ihre Hand in Geschichte der Zauberei loslassen musste, weil Hermine mit ihr schreiben wollte...

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

**Daaas was es mal wieder. Tut mir sehr Leid, dass es dieses Mal so lange gedauert hatte, ich hoffe, jetzt geht es schneller. Würde mich auch sehr über Reviews freuen! Okay, na dann macht's mal gut, Virsing!**

**saule-pleureur **


	10. Chapter 10

So, das hier ist das vorletzte Kapitel. Bitteschön: Kapitel 10 

Der Abend kam und Ron wurde immer ängstlicher. Er hatte Angst, dass Hermine vielleicht gar nicht mit ihm zusammen sein wollte. Harry redete ihm die ganze Zeit zu, er solle sich nicht verrückt machen. Er wisse doch selber ganz genau, dass Hermine nichts lieber wollte. Er sei ein Trottel...

Und als es immer später und der Gemeinschaftsraum immer leerer wurde, war Ron schließlich mit Hermine allein, ohne es wirklich realisiert zu haben. Harry hatte sich vor einigen Stunden in den Schlafsaal zurückgezogen, was Ron irgendwie hinbekommen hatte, nicht zu merken. Hermine saß in einem Sessel ihm gegenüber und las. Ron saß einfach nur da und sah sie an. Er beobachtete ihre Gesichtszüge, die sich vor Spannung und Freude immer wieder veränderten und das Leuchten in ihren Augen, dass sie nur hatte, wenn sie las. Doch gestern hatte er dieses Leuchten festgestellt, als sie ihn angesehen hatte. Er war ihr doch nicht etwa so wichtig wie ihre Bücher? Nein, nichts war ihr annähernd so wichtig, wie ihre Bücher. Aber dafür liebte er sie ja so.

Er wurde aus seiner Trance gerissen, von Hermine, die ihn wohl schon seit ein paar Minuten anguckte. „Was guckst du denn so?" fragte sie etwas unsicher. „Ich habe nur grade gemerkt, wie hübsch du bist, wenn du liest. Sie wurde rot. „Nur, wenn ich lese?" fragte sie dann leise. „Nein!" sagte Ron erschrocken, hatte er was Falsches gesagt? „Nein, nein, natürlich immer!"

Sie lächelte und schien sehr zufrieden mit sich. „Danke." sagte sie. „Wofür denn?" fragte Ron verwirrt. „Dafür, dass du so für mich da bist. Ich weiß nicht, was ohne dich aus mir geworden wäre. Das wollte ich dir schon lange mal sagen..." Sie wurde noch röter und blickte dann auf den Boden.

„Das ist doch selbstverständlich..." flüsterte Ron ungläubig. „Wie könnte ich nicht?" Sie sah ihn wieder an. Ein Tränchen rann über ihre Wange. „Du bist so lieb." schluchzte sie und kam auf ihn zu. Ron, der glaubte, etwas falsch gemacht zu haben, war verzweifelt. Er hatte sie zum Weinen gebracht, na toll...

Doch dann setzte sich Hermine auf seinen Schoß und umarmte ihn so fest sie konnte. „So was Nettes hat noch nie jemand für mich gemacht..." sagte sie in sein Ohr und da wusste er, dass er alles richtig gemacht hatte.

Er strich die Tränen mit seinem Daumen weg und sah in ihre Augen. „Du weißt doch, dass immer da bin. Und, dass ich immer da war. Und auch, dass ich immer da sein-"

Doch seinen Satz beendete er nicht mehr, da Hermine ihm mit einem Kuss das Wort abgeschnitten hatte.

Sie küssten sich, ein paar Minuten lang, doch dann kam Ron sein eigentliches Vorhaben in den Sinn: Sie zu fragen... Er löste sich von ihr und sie sah ihn verwirrt und ängstlich an.

„Was ist denn?" fragte sie, peinlich berührt. „Ich wollte... also..." – „Was?" fragte sie.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Eine Enttäuschung konnte sie jetzt nicht verkraften. Wollte er mit ihr Schluss machen, war es das? Er war so nett gewesen, den ganzen Abend lang. Das konnte er jetzt einfach nicht machen.

„Ich..." begann er wieder. Sie schloss die Augen und wieder begann sie zu weinen. Sie hätte wissen müssen, dass er es nicht ernst meinte, dass sie den Jungs nicht vertrauen konnte. Doch dann hörte sie seine Stimme, so sanft, und die Worte, die er sagte, waren wie Musik in ihren Ohren...

„Hermine, ich wollte dich fragen, ob wir... jetzt richtig zusammen sind. Also offiziell... Das würde mich nämlich ziemlich freuen, weißt du?"

Sie öffnete die Augen – und begann zu strahlen. Wieder hatte sie sich in ihm getäuscht. Er war genial, nicht bösartig...

Ihrem Lächeln folgten seine Worte: „Heißt das ja?" und sie begann eifrig zu nicken. „Natürlich!" quietschte sie umarmte ihn wieder und küsste ihn mit allem was in ihr steckte.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Die beiden fühlten sich perfekt, ausgefüllt, glücklich. Endlich hatten sie es geschafft...

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Sie hatten mittlerweile ihren Weg auf das geräumigere Sofa gefunden und Ron lag auf Hermine und küsste sie zärtlich. Es war das beste Gefühl der Welt, unglaublich, einfach nur dazuliegen und zu wissen, dass sie seine Freundin war und sie zu küssen und sie zu spüren.

Und plötzlich kroch ein anderes Gefühl in ihm auf: Panik. Was, wenn sie wollte, dass... es jetzt passierte. Dass er... mit ihr...

Er löste sich kurz von ihr, um in ihre Augen zu sehen und sie lächelte ihn an und irgendetwas in ihren Augen interpretierte er als Lust... oder etwas in der Richtung...

Aber im Augenblick fühlte er sich noch nicht bereit dafür. Er musste zugeben, dass er ein- oder zweimal davon geträumt hatte, aber...

Er küsste sie wieder, als sie ihn fragend ansah. Er würde es einfach tun. Er würde alles für sie tun und wenn es sie glücklich machte. Eigentlich hatte er sich etwas Romantischeres vorgestellt, als den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum, wo sie ja auch noch jeder erwischen konnte, aber was soll's...

Seine Hände fanden zum ersten Mal den Weg an ihrem Körper hinunter, was ihnen beiden noch keineswegs etwas ausmachte. Hermine bekam eine Gänsehaut und schien zufrieden zu sein.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Eigentlich hatte sie ja bloß darauf gewartet, dass Ron endlich mal die Initiative ergriff. Und es gefiel ihr. Doch plötzlich fand Rons Hand den Weg unter ihren Rock und erschrocken fuhr sie hoch.

Zu bekannt war ihre diese Bewegung.

Er wollte sie wieder runterdrücken und verstärkte seinen Griff. Seine Hand war unter dem Rock wieder hervorgekommen, knöpfte aber nun ihre Bluse auf.

Wollte er mit ihr _schlafen?_ Sie drückte ihn weg. Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass es ging, dass sie ihn wegdrücken _konnte..._ Sie sprang auf und bewegte sich Richtung Mädchenschlafsaal. Ihr Herz raste und sie war panisch. Hatte sie sich also schon wieder in Ron getäuscht, was sollte sie denn jetzt noch glauben? Er war genau, wie alle anderen, wollte nur eins von ihr... Und sie verzog sich ohne ein weiteres Wort in den Schlafsaal und kroch weinend in ihr Bett...

Ron saß nur da, auf dem Sofa, und starrte ihr geschockt und ungläubig nach. _Was_ hatte er jetzt wieder falsch gemacht...

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Tage vergingen und Hermine wich Ron und Harry aus, so gut es ging. Ron bekam sie selten zu Gesicht und nicht ein einziges Mal hatte sie ihm in die Augen gesehen. Sein Herz war eindeutig gebrochen, es schmerzte bei jedem Schritt den er tat und bei allem was er machte. Er wusste nicht woran es lag. Aber vielleicht hätte er nicht versuchen sollen, mit ihr zu schlafen, er hatte es ja selber nicht gewollt...

Harry, der die ganze Sache nicht verstand, ließ sich nach fünf Tagen ohne Erklärung und mit Verwirrung endlich von Ron aufklären. Ron erzählte ihm die ganze Geschichte und auch Harrys Rat war eindeutig: „Du hättest nicht versuchen sollen, mit ihr zu schlafen, du Idiot!"

Na gut, das musste es wohl gewesen sein. Er hatte auch schon mit Hermine reden wollen, aber sie wich ihm so geschickt aus, dass dies einfach nicht möglich war.

„Und außerdem..." sagte Harry. „Hast du mal daran gedacht, dass sie dieser Versuch... an was erinnern könnte?"

Und da fiel es Ron wie Schuppen von den Augen. Wie konnte er nur so dumm gewesen sein! Es war doch klar, dass Hermine, kurz nachdem sie fast vergewaltigt worden wäre, nicht unbedingt mit dem nächstbesten ins Bett wollte...

Er wollte sich am liebsten selbst ohrfeigen, für seine Dummheit. Er musste Hermine finden und um Verzeihung bitten, er konnte nicht einfach so ohne sie leben.

**Wow, ich bin eine richtige Drama-Queen (bzw. Hermine und Ron sind welche)! So vielen Dank fürs Lesen und für euer Interesse! Das war's aber jetzt, ich bitte um Reviews, macht's gut!**

**Hochachtungsvoll,**

**saule-pleureur **


	11. Chapter 11

**Das hier wird das letzte Kapitel.**

**Kapitel 11:**

Er wollte sich am liebsten selbst ohrfeigen, für seine Dummheit. Er musste Hermine finden und um Verzeihung bitten, er konnte nicht einfach so ohne sie leben.

Es war Samstag und es war früh morgens. Normalerweise hätte Ron Weasley um diese Uhrzeit noch geschlafen, doch er war hellwach. Seine Gedanken kreisten nur um ein Thema: Hermine und wie er sie zurückgewinnen konnte.

Hermine beherrschte die Kunst, unterzutauchen, wann immer er in der Nähe war, außerordentlich gut. Und es tat ihm weh, sie nicht zu sehen und bei sich zu haben. Sie hatten schon so viel von ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit verloren, einfach zu viel. Dieses Schuljahr war ihr letztes in Hogwarts und es war bald vorbei und wer wusste schon, was danach kam.

Ron saß mit Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum, als dieser gegen Mittag endlich aufgestanden war und starrte trübselig in den Kamin. Harry hatte schon viele Versuche unternommen, ihn aufzumuntern, doch sie waren alle gescheitert. Und Harry, dem das Verhalten seiner beiden besten Freunde gewaltig gegen den Strich ging, verbrachte immer mehr Zeit mit Ginny.

Wie sie so da saßen, und Harry seine Hausaufgaben erledigte, kam plötzlich Hermine die Schlafsaaltreppe hinunter und blickte sich verängstigt im Gemeinschaftsraum um. Als sie Ron bemerkte, wandte sie den blick ab und lief schnell zum Porträtloch und verschwand.

Ron hatte dies gemerkt und blickte nun noch verlassener auf den Boden. So ging es jetzt einfach schon zu lange. Er musste Hermine finden und sich bei ihr entschuldigen. Er musste einfach!

Und er stand auf und ging, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, zum Porträtloch und verschwand ebenfalls. Harry blickte ihm überrascht hinterher, kümmerte sich aber nicht weiter darum, denn Ginny kam und setzte sich zu ihm.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

An dieser Stelle hatte sie ein mal mit Ron gewesen, im Frühling. Es war ganz kitschig gewesen, die Sonne hatte geschienen, Blütenblätter waren in einer leichten Brise über die Ländereien geflogen und die Vögel hatten gezwitschert. Warm war es gewesen und sie hatten im Gras am Ufer des Sees gesessen. Sie hatte Ron dazu bringen wollen, sich wieder mit Harry zu vertragen, da sie einen Streit gehabt hatten. Und Ron hatte gesagt: „Weißt du, irgendwie bin ich einfach nur zu stur, um mich zu entschuldigen. Ich habe es ja schon eingesehen... Ich will euch beide nicht verlieren, ihr seid doch das Wichtigste für mich..." Und sie hatte gefragt: „Ach, wirklich?" – „Ja, na klar. Ohne euch ist doch alles langweilig." Und er hatte gegrinst und angefangen sie zu kitzeln und sie hatte gelacht und ein unglaubliches Kribbeln im Bauch gespürt.

Ein schöner Tag war es gewesen. Genau so einer wie heute. Sie setzte sich ins Gras, genau an die Stelle, wo sie damals gesessen hatten, doch es war nicht dasselbe. Es war ganz anders... Er war nicht da, er würde es auch nie wieder sein.

Und wieder täuschte sie sich in ihm.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Ron hatte das ganze Schloss abgesucht, alle ihre Lieblingsplätze und auch die weniger schönen Orte, doch sie war nicht auffindbar. Er wollte im Moment einfach nichts lieber, als sie in den Arm zu nehmen. Und da fiel ihm plötzlich ein Ort ein, ein schöner Ort, unten am See. Dort war er mal mit Hermine gewesen. Es war ein wunderschöner Tag gewesen, so schön wie heute. Er verspürte den Drang, wieder ein mal dort hinzugehen und wenig konnte er ahnen, wen er dort finden würde, mit demselben Gefühl im Bauch, wie er es spürte.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Hermine lag mittlerweile im Gras und blickte in den Himmel, der blau und klar war, beinahe wolkenlos. Sie könnte für immer hier liegen, während die warme Sonne ihre Haut streichelte. Doch da verdunkelte sich die Sonne und sie lag in einem eisigen Schatten. Krum stand über ihr.

„Erminne," sagte er und ihr gefror das Blut in den Adern. Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen, nicht sprechen, war wie gelähmt vor Angst. „du hast nichts gesagt?" Eifrig schüttelte sie den Kopf und er sagte „Das rate ich dir auch." und ging davon. Die Sonne kam zurück in ihr Herz. Und sie musste weinen.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Ron ging über die Ländereien, spazieren, das war schön. Und da sah er sie am Seeufer sitzen, so schön. Doch er sah, dass sie weinte. Und sein Herz brach schon wieder. Er ging zu ihr, setzte sich neben sie. Allerdings einen Meter von ihr weg, um sie nicht direkt zu verscheuchen.

Als er sich setzte schreckte sie auf und sah ihn mit großen roten Augen an. Zitternd rutschte sie noch ein Stück von ihm weg.

„Was willst du hier?" fragte sie. Sie klang so verletzt. „Ich will dich um Verzeihung bitten." Er sah sie an, starrte in ihre Augen. All seine Aufrichtigkeit steckte in diesem Blick. Und sie wandte den Blick ab. „Wofür denn?" fragte sie sarkastisch. „Hermine, bitte..." sagte er flehend „ich wollte dir nicht wehtun oder so was. Ich wollte doch nur..." – „...mit mir schlafen." – „Nein, hör mal... ich wollte nicht – ich wollte nur mit dir schlafen, weil ich dachte, dass du es willst, ich –" – „Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich DAS will?" sagte sie laut, doch ihre Stimme zitterte.

Er konnte sie nicht mehr ansehen. „Ich weiß es nicht, ich dachte..." – „Du denkst zu viel, Ron. Lass es lieber bleiben und überlass das Leuten, die was im Kopf haben."

Verletzt starrte Ron den Boden an. Warum war sie so gemein? Es tat so weh, als würde sie ihm mit vielen kleinen Nadeln pieksen.

„Warum bist du so? Selbst wenn ich mit dir schlafen wollte... wir waren doch zusammen, du kannst doch mit mir über alles reden und..."

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Waren... er hatte in der Vergangenheit gesprochen. Es war also wirklich vorbei. Traurig guckte sie ihn an. „Nur weil wir zusammen waren, hätte ich also gleich mit dir ins Bett gehen sollen?" – „Nein, natürlich nicht!" sagte er verzweifelt „aber ich dachte, dass du genau das willst. Ich habe es falsch verstanden! Bitte, Hermine, glaub mir das, ich bin selber noch nicht bereit dafür." Es lag so viel Ehrlichkeit und Reue in seiner Stimme, wie hätte sie wiederstehen können... Sie rückte näher an ihn heran.

„Wenn dir nichts an mir liegen würde und du nur mit mir ins Bett wolltest, wärst du nicht hier, richtig?" sagte sie leise weinend. „Nein, dann wär ich nicht hier." sagte er leiser als sie. „Wir warten damit, okay?" schluchzte sie. „Ja, wir warten." Sagte Ron zufrieden und lächelte sie an. Dann küssten sie sich und es war besser als damals, an diesem einen schönen Tag.

Dann löste sich Ron von ihr. „Hermine, warum hattest du denn... so eine Angst vor mir...? Gestern, meine ich, ich meine..." sie blickte zu Boden. „Es hat... mich an den Vorfall mit... mit Krum erinnert, es..."

Geschockt legte er einen Arm um sie. „So war das nie gemeint, Hermine. Glaub mir, ich... hab dich wirklich gern. Ich könnte dir nie etwas antun... Und ich lasse auch nicht zu, dass dir jemand etwas antut." – „Ich weiß!" schluchzte sie laut und warf sich in seine Arme.

„Na dann ist ja gut." Sagte er zufrieden lächelnd.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Als die beiden Hand in Hand den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten war Harry ganz aus dem Häuschen vor Freude, dass er seine beiden besten Freunde endlich wieder hatte. Und die nächsten Tage vergingen wundervoll und glücklich für alle.

Doch immer noch wurde Hermine von etwas in ihrem Hinterkopf geplagt. Und als sie eines Abends, wieder ein mal allein mit Ron im Gemeinschaftsraum, mit glasigem Blick darüber nachdachte, fragte Ron „Was hast du denn?"

Aus ihren Gedanken hochgeschreckt, schüttelte sie lächelnd den Kopf. „Ach nichts." log sie. „Ach komm," sagte er „du hast doch was." Sie starrte den Boden an. „Na ja, ich... hab immer noch ein bisschen Angst vor Krum und..."

Mit mitleidigem blick kam er zu ihr und schlang seine Arme um ihre Hüften. „Keine Angst." sagte er „Ich passe doch auf dich auf." – „Letztens, am See, da war er bei mir, kurz bevor du kamst." Erschrocken starrte Ron Hermine an. „Was?" fragte er dann wütend. "Er hat… mich noch mal gewarnt, nichts zu sagen von… dem Vorfall."

Wutentbrannt stand Ron auf. „Dieses Arschloch hat mit dir gesprochen? WIE KANN ER ES WAGEN? WIE KANN ER ES SICH ANMAßEN DIR INS GESICHT ZU SEHEN!" – „Ron, hör auf, du machst mir Angst." sagte sie leise und sofort wurde Ron klar, dass er mit aller Kraft auf den Tisch geschlagen und geschrieen hatte. „Tut mir Leid." nuschelte er und setzte sich dann wieder neben Hermine, um sie zu trösten. „Ich finde, du solltest es sagen. Geh zu McGonagall und sag es ihr." – „Nein!" – „Warum denn nicht?" – „Nein, ich kann nicht." Er hob ihr Gesicht in seine Hände uns sah sie an. „Doch, das kannst du. Krum wird dir nichts tun, dafür sorge ich. Sobald du es gesagt hast, wird er eh aus Hogwarts gewiesen und dann musst du ihn nie wieder sehen!" Traurig guckte sie den Boden an. „Ich kann das nicht." flüsterte sie wieder. „Doch." sagte er. „Ich helf dir dabei. Morgen gehst du zu McGonagall."

Sie hob den Blick und sah ihn an. „Danke." sagte sie.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Am nächsten Tag stand Hermine vor Professor McGonagalls Bürotür und klopfte zaghaft an. Ein „Herein!" war von drinnen zu hören und schüchtern steckte Hermine den Kopf durch die Tür.

„Miss Granger, was kann ich für sie tun?" fragte Professor McGonagall und hob den Blick von ihren Papieren. „Ich... würde gerne kurz mit ihnen sprechen." sagte Hermine zittrig. Sie konnte nicht, sie hatte nicht die Kraft dazu, alles so genau zu erzählen. „Ist es etwas Ernstes?" fragte Professor McGonagall besorgt und bot Hermine einen Stuhl an. Sie setzte sich und sagte „Ja, eigentlich ist es... ziemlich ernst..." und begann zu erzählen.

Sie erzählte die ganze Geschichte von vorne bis hinten und der Gesichtsausdruck der Lehrerin wurde zunehmend ernster und geschockter. Hermine war froh, dass Professor McGonagall sie nicht unterbrach oder dergleichen, sondern, dass sie einfach nur zuhörte. Und als Hermine geendet hatte, war Professor McGonagall sprachlos.

„Das glaube ich einfach nicht." sagte sie entgeistert. „Wie lange ist es her?" – „Ein paar Monate." – „Und sie haben erst jetzt was gesagt? Warum sind sie nicht viel früher gekommen! Miss Granger, so was können sie doch nicht einfach so unter den Tisch kehren!" Darauf schwieg Hermine und ein Tränchen rann über ihre Wange.

„Möchten sie in psychiatrische Behandlung gehen?" fragte Professor McGonagall dann tröstend, doch Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, danke, ich habe schon genug Hilfe, glaube ich..." sagte sie still und wischte das Tränchen weg. „Es ist gut, dass sie zu mir gekommen sind, Miss Granger. Selbstverständlich werden wir Mr. Krum der Schule verweisen und wenn ihnen jemals wieder etwas widerfahren sollte, dann kommen sie früher zu einem Lehrer. Es muss ihnen nicht unangenehm sein. Das wichtigste ist, dass dieses... Schwein nicht ungeschoren davonkommt. Sie können den Kummer nicht allein in sich reinfressen."

Hermine sah Professor McGonagall dankbar an. „Danke." sagte sie. „Danke, dass sie Krum der Schule verweisen." Dann schwieg sie, bevor sie sagte „Ich muss ihn nie wieder sehen, oder?"

„Nein, gewiss nicht. Er bekommt das lebenslängliche Verbot, die Schule zu betreten. Und noch was... Sie hätten seine Drohungen nicht so ernst nehmen sollen. Er hat bloß gesagt, dass er Ihnen etwas antun würde, wenn Sie etwas sagten, damit sie ihn nicht blamieren und er der Schule verwiesen würde. Er kann Ihnen nichts mehr tun, jetzt, da es raus ist. Verstehen Sie?" – „Ja, ich denke schon." sagte Hermine und lächelte. „Ich gehe jetzt, ja?"

„Ja." Sagte Professor McGonagall freundlich. „Wir kümmern uns um alles, keine Angst. Sie können wieder beruhigt schlafen." und sie zwinkerte.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Einen weiteren Tag später ging Hermine mit Ron, Harry und Ginny hinunter zum Frühstück und das Letzte, was sie von Viktor Krum sahen, war ein giftiger Blick für Hermine und wie er mit seinem Koffer bepackt aus dem Schlossportal marschierte, umgeben von zwei Auroren, die ihn zurück nach Bulgarien bringen würden. Das große Portal fiel ins Schloss und erleichtert atmete sie auf. Weg, er war weg. Und Ron schlang seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte, lächelte ihr zu und sie lächelte zurück, und sie gingen in die Große Halle zum Frühstück.

**So, das war's! Endlich hab ich die Geschichte zu Ende gekriegt xD Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen, bitte, schreibt mir doch ein paar Reviews! Das würde mich sehr freuen. Bald gibt es sicher eine neue Geschichte von mir, wenn ihr wollt, schaut mal rein! Ich danke euch allen, dass ihr euch die ganzen Kapitel angetan habt!**

**Hochachtungsvoll,**

**saule-pleureur **


End file.
